Terjerat
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Melihat cinta sebagai jeratan yang menyiksa jiwa, Draco dan Astoria memalsukan hubungan mereka tanpa mencoba membaca arti-arti terselubung di balik semua gestur kecil mereka. Tapi bodoh sekali mencoba menghindari jeratan itu ketika mereka sudah terjebak bersama dari awal. Canon.


"Draco, nak, kemarilah," panggil sang Nyonya besar keluarga Malfoy suatu malam dari kamarnya di kediaman Malfoy Manor.

Draco kecil yang sedang membaca bacaan ringan mendongak dari bukunya dan turun dari sofa untuk menghampiri ruangan ibunya. Begitu ia sudah di dalam dan pintu sudah ditutup, Draco menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang duduk santai di sofa berwarna hijau gelap mewah.

"Ada apa, ibu?" tanyanya sopan. Di umur sembilan tahun, Draco sudah paham betul apa itu tata krama.

Narcissa menaruh gelas _champagne_-nya dan tersenyum elegan. "Draco, apakah kau ingat dengan makan malam kita di kediaman keluarga Greengrass kemarin dulu?"

Respons pertama Draco adalah mengangguk semangat, lalu buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Iya, ibu."

Ia ingat bermain dengan Theo, Blaise, Tracey, Pansy, dan Daphne setelah makan malam.

"Apakah kau ingat putri Tuan Greengrass?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Daphne," jawab Draco mantap.

Lucius mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Draco, dan Draco otomatis ingat bagaimana kesalnya ia dengan adik kecil Daphne yang ingin ikut-ikutan bermain dengan mereka. Huh, salah sendiri anak itu tidak memiliki teman seumurannya. "Dan Astoria, ibu."

Narcissa mengangguk. "Nah, Draco, kau tahu bahwa keluarga kita, sebagai Darah-Murni, harus selalu mempertahankan darah kita demi kemakmuran Dunia Sihir. Sebutkan, ada berapa keluarga Darah-Murni yang masih tersisa dan memiliki keturunan di Inggris?"

"Keluarga Malfoy, Davis, Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Weas—"

Lucius mendesis.

"—dan Longbottom," Draco buru-buru menyelesaikan.

"Bagus," angguk Narcissa bangga. "Ibu yakin kau sudah diajarkan oleh tutor politikmu tentang bagaimana kita harus saling menjaga darah kita dan langkah apa yang harus diambil, benar?"

"Benar, bu."

Kalau Draco tadi masih sempat tidak paham apa mau kedua orang tuanya, sekarang ia sudah memiliki dugaan yang membuatnya tidak begitu mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dijodohkan dalam usia muda bukanlah sesuatu yang jarang di Dunia Sihir. Tapi terikat kepada seseorang semuda ini? Bahkan Draco saja tahu itu bukan hal yang mudah. Tutor lamanya pernah mengatakan banyak keluarga Darah Murni yang memutuskan untuk kawin lari, dan ia bahkan sempat nyaris menyebutkan nama contoh salah seorang Darah Murni yang kawin lari jika saja saat itu ibunya tidak datang dengan raut wajah mengerikan yang tidak pernah Draco lihat sebelumnya.

Sang tutor di pecat oleh ibunya malam itu juga.

"Kau bisa lihat kemana arah perbincangan kita, benar, Draco?" Lucius bertanya.

Draco mengangguk. "Benar, ayah."

"Bagus, besok malam kita akan mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarga Greengrass. Besok malam kau harus mulai berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Astoria, mengerti?" jelas Lucius. Nada suaranya tidak menyediakan ruang untuk bantahan.

_Astoria?_

Lucius tidak berkedip.

Narcissa memandanginya dengan ekspektasi tinggi.

Dan Draco mendengus dalam hati. "Mengerti, Ayah."

Terjerat

by

Raiha Laf Qyaza

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Summary: Melihat cinta sebagai jeratan yang menyiksa jiwa, Draco dan Astoria memalsukan cinta mereka tanpa mencoba membaca arti-arti terselubung di balik semua gestur kecil mereka. Tapi bodoh sekali mencoba menghindari jeratan itu ketika mereka sudah terjebak bersama dari awal.

.

.

.

"Draco," sapa Astoria keesokan malamnya ketika ia menghampiri Draco di balkon yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari ruang tamu sehingga orang tua dari kedua belah pihak bisa melihat segala interaksi mereka.

Draco yang sedang bersandar ke pagar sambil melihat bintang langsung bergeser, memberi tempat untuk Astoria tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arahnya. Ia mengira suasana akan terlewati dengan canggung, dan betapa salahnya dia.

Astoria terlihat tenang, bahkan untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun. Berbeda dengan sikapnya ketika ia berinterkasi dengan Daphne, Astoria terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini—untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun, sekali lagi.

Draco tiba-tiba teringat dengan setangkai bunga Gardenia yang ia genggam semalaman. Ia menyodorkan bunga itu kepada Astoria, "Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu," pujinya simpel, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terdengar canggung. Ibunya bilang wanita senang dipuji. Dan ia bisa merasakan tatapan ibunya dari jauh.

Astoria menerima bunga itu dengan senyuman kecil. Senyuman yang tidak sampai ke matanya. "Terima kasih."

Lalu keheningan meliputi mereka lagi.

"Apa warna kesukaanmu, Draco?" tanya Astoria tiba-tiba.

Draco tidak ambil pusing. "Hijau dan perak," jawabnya langsung tanpa pikir panjang. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Kau?"

"Warna hijau ini," katanya pelan sambil menunjuk ke Gardenia palsu yang baru saja Draco berikan kepadanya.

Draco tidak menahan senyumannya. Entah itu senyum bangga atau sekedar senyum palsu, Draco tidak peduli. "Oh, apakah kau tidak kedinginan? Ini," Draco meraih _tailcoat-_nya dari gantungan dan menyampirkan _coat_ itu ke bahu Astoria.

"Kau sangat perhatian, Draco, terima kasih," ujar Astoria sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan _coat_ itu.

Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Draco dan Astoria saling bertukar senyum. Tidak sulit untuk menyadarinya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha. Baik Draco maupun Astoria, mereka sama-sama memalsukan gestur-gestur kecil tadi hanya untuk tontonan orang tua mereka semata.

Ketika mereka hendak pulang malam itu, Draco memaksa Astoria untuk membawa _coat_-nya pulang. Dan sebagai imbalannya, Astoria berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Draco. Tidak ada yang tersipu malu akan kontak itu. Hanya Narcissa, yang menjepret momen itu dengan terharu.

Malam itu Draco membuang konsep jatuh cinta jauh-jauh dari kepalanya.

Ketika surat dari Hogwarts datang untuk Draco, keluarga Malfoy segera mengenakan jubah mereka dan pergi ke Diagon Alley dengan Floo. Tujuan pertama Gringotts, tentu saja. Narcissa berbagi tugas dengan Lucius, namun tetap pergi bersama ke Olivander untuk membeli tongkat pertama Draco. Semua semata-mata untuk publisitas, Draco yang berumur sebelas tahun sudah mengerti.

Malam itu malam Sabtu, giliran keluarga Malfoy untuk mengunjungi kediaman Greengrass.

Setelah makan malam, Narcissa mengeluarkan dua buah kotak beludru berwarna hitam dan menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Astoria dan Draco—dengan kotak yang lebih besar untuk Draco. "Bukalah," perintahnya.

Draco dan Astoria membuka kotak yang bisa ditebak sebagai kotak perhiasan itu bersamaan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung perak dengan batu hijau emerald sebagai liontinnya. Ketika Draco mengintip ke kotak Astoria, ia harus menahan memutar bola mata. Tentu saja kembaran.

"Karena Draco akan pergi ke Hogwarts tahun ini, kalung itu akan menjadi simbol akan hubungan kalian berdua," jelas Lucius. "Kenakanlah."

Yakin akan tatapan sang orang tua yang menunggu reaksi mereka, Draco menaruh kotak miliknya dan mengadahkan tangan kepada Astoria. "Boleh kupakaikan?" tanyanya.

Astoria hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Draco. Ia mengganti posisi duduknya supaya memunggungi Draco. Mengikat rambutnya untuk malam ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, rupanya. Ia dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya perak itu di kulit lehernya yang sensitif, namun apa yang membuatnya bergidik adalah sentuhan Draco yang jauh lebih dingin. Ketika rasa dingin yang tidak nyaman itu sudah hilang, Astoria berputar lagi. "Terima kasih."

Draco mengangguk dan hendak mengambil miliknya, namun tangan Astoria lebih cepat. Ia sudah mengambil kalung itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Gantian."

Astoria tidak menyuruh Draco berputar balik. Dengan santai ia menjulurkan kedua lengannya ke belakang leher Draco untuk mengaitkan kaitan kalungnya, sehingga terlihat seolah-olah Astoria sedang memeluk Draco. Entah Astoria memang berlama-lama atau memang dia kesusahan karena tidak bisa melihat kaitannya, Draco tidak tahu. Tapi Draco tahu satu hal yang pasti. Bisikan Astoria di telinganya malam itu sekali lagi membuktikan betapa hubungan mereka hanya berdasarkan omong kosong belaka.

Lagipula, bagaimana lagi kau bisa mengartikan kalimat, 'Bermainlah dengan bebas, Draco'?

Setelah dua tahun menunggu, sekarang adalah giliran Astoria untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Astoria menghabiskan malam terakhirnya di rumah untuk memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Tongkat, buku-buku, jubah, kuali, burung hantunya—tunggu, pergi kemana burung hantunya?

Lalu Astoria teringat. Secara spontan tangannya langsung menggenggam liontin di lehernya. Tuan Urewick sedang mengantar surat untuk Draco, karena Draco dengan baik sudah menanyakan persiapannya. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan kepada ibunya. Tidak, Tuan Urewick hanya pergi bermain sebentar.

Lagipula sejak kapan Draco menanyakan kabarnya? Yang benar saja.

Astoria tidak bisa tidur malam itu, seperti kebanyakan anak yang akan berangkat ke Hogwarts pada tanggal 1 September. Ketika sudah berada di Peron 9 ¾, tidak sulit bagi keluarga Greengrass untuk menemukan keluarga Malfoy, yang rambut pirang platinumnya mencolok diantara kerumunan.

"Gugup?" tanya kakaknya, Daphne, yang berjalan mendorong troli disebelahnya.

Senyum licik Astoria merekah, "Tidak, memangnya kau? Menangis semalaman sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts karena tidak ingin pisah dari Ibu dan Ayah. Memalukan."

Daphne menyentil dahinya dengan gemas. "Awas, kau, bocah!"

Tawa Astoria lenyap seketika ketika mereka sudah menghampiri keluarga Malfoy. Orangtuanya membungkuk kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy, dan mereka membungkuk balik. Setelah percakapan kecil, Tuan Malfoy mengecek arlojinya. "Sudah hampir jam sebelas, anak-anak, sebaiknya kalian naik dan mencari kompartemen sekarang."

Setelah 'sampai jumpa' dan 'kirim surat' dan peluk cium, Nyonya Malfoy tidak lupa mengingatkan Draco. "Jaga Astoria, temukan dia kompartemen dan bantu taruh barangnya, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, bu," jawab Draco bagaikan refleks.

Astoria bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Draco sekilas.

_Tidak usah, jangan repot-repot._

Dan tidak sulit bagi Astoria untuk menemukan kompartemen kosong. Ia hanya kesulitan mengangkat barang ke atas sana.

"Hei Greengrass, butuh bantuan?"

Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott berdiri di pintu kompartemennya, lengkap dengan Draco yang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan mata abu-abu mengawasi ekspresi Astoria. Mau tak mau Astoria tertawa dalam hati melihat tampang sang Draco Malfoy.

"Tentu, Blaise, Theo, terima kasih," ucapnya manis, lengkap dengan senyum. "Dimana Daphne, Tracey, dan Pansy?"

Sementara Theo mengangkat kopernya, Blaise menjawab dengan seringai jijik, "Dandan."

Astoria tertawa, ia baru ingat kakaknya sudah puber. "Oh biarkanlah mereka, Blaise."

Theo mengedip, "Mau menggunakan bedak merek apapun, tetap saja cantikan nona Astoria disini, iya tidak, Blaise?"

Seringai Blaise berubah menjadi cengiran jahil. "Benar sekali, kawan."

Setelah melirik sekilas kepada tampang Draco, Astoria memutuskan lebih baik tidak ikut-ikutan.

"Coba, Astoria, lebih tampan siapa dari kami bertiga?" Theo menunjuk dirinya, Blaise, dan Draco.

Mata Astoria membesar. "Um, entahlah," gumamnya.

"Oh ayolah," bujuk Theo dengan cengiran jahilnya.

Astoria membuka mulut, siap mengelak, namun ekspresi Draco yang seolah-olah menantangnya untuk menjawab membuatnya memicingkan mata. "Kurasa Blaise lebih tampan," katanya.

Blaise tertawa sementara Theo cemberut bercanda, "Lihat, Astoria saja memiliki _sense_ yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke Hogsmeade tahun ini denganku, eh?"

Disitulah ketika Draco mendengus. "Seputus asa itukah kau sampai-sampai mengajak bocah yang masuk Hogwarts saja belum, Zabini? Menjijikkan," tukasnya sinis kepada Blaise.

Senyum Astoria lenyap.

Mata Blaise menatap Draco tajam, yang dibalas oleh Draco dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. Blaise menyeringai, "Ah, ya, kurasa ada yang tidak suka jika gadisnya diambil orang lain."

Astoria mengalihkan pandangan. Dan pada saat itulah Pansy dan Daphne datang, diikuti oleh Tracey yang melambai antusias padanya. "Hai, Draco-boo," kata Pansy sambil bergelayutan kepada sang Malfoy yang jelas-jelas menghindari mata Astoria. "Cari kompartemen kosong, yuk?" Pansy mengedip penuh makna.

"Pansy benar, carilah kompartemen kosong, Draco, tidak enak kan, kalau seorang Malfoy dan _Parkinson_ bermesraan di depan umum?" usul Blaise sinis.

"Ayo, Pansy," ajak Draco setelah keheningan meliputi untuk beberapa saat, dan mereka berjalan pergi—atau lebih tepatnya Pansy menarik Draco pergi. Astoria bisa mendengar keengganan di suara Draco, Astoria bisa merasakan Draco yang berusaha mendapat reaksi darinya, Astoria bisa merasakan kalung di lehernya seolah mencekiknya.

"Um, yah, duluan, Astoria, sampai ketemu di Hogwarts," ujar Daphne. Kakaknya terlihat cemas, dan Astoria hanya melambai padanya. Ia tidak tertarik membicarakan masalah Draco dan Pansy. Itu urusan Draco.

"Sampai ketemu, Daphne."

Dengan begitu, Daphne berjalan pergi dengan raut cemas, diikuti oleh Theo yang mengirimnya tatapan menyesal dan Blaise yang terlihat kesal.

Ah, hari yang menyenangkan.

"Menyedihkan, eh?"

Astoria menengok ke sumber suara, dimana Tracey bersandar santai ke pintu kompartemennya. Ia merapihkan rok lipitnya dan mengedip. "Sampai nanti!"

Saat itulah Astoria sadar bahwa ada bagian kecil dari hidupnya yang sudah direnggut hanya karena ia lahir sebagai seorang Greengrass. Ada bagian dari hidupnya yang sudah tidak dapat ditelaah lebih jauh karena hal itu sudah ditentukan dari dulu. Karena ingin melakukan apapun, Astoria tidak memiliki hak untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Dan ia hanya bisa menyeringai bangga seperti sebagaimana murid Slytherin dan Darah-Murni seharusnya ketika sang topi berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Astoria! Kamu sudah dengar?" Kakaknya yang datang berlari panik ke pinggir danau tempat ia sedang bersantai-santai sebelum pelajaran berikutnya segera menghampiri tempat ia sedang duduk.

Astoria mendongak sekilas, "Dengar apa? Kalau gosip dari Witch Weekly lagi, demi Merlin aku akan—"

"Draco terluka!"

"—oh." Astoria meletakkan perkamen catatan Ramuannya. "Terluka kenapa?" tanyanya tidak begitu khawatir. Setelah melihat bagaimana sikap Draco di sekolah, ia tidak kaget jika Draco sampai pergi ke Madam Pomfrey hanya karena luka iris sambil menyalahkan anak tidak bersalah yang pertama muncul di otaknya.

"Dia diserang Hippogriff waktu pelajaran Hagrid. Aku juga baru dengar dari Pansy karena aku tidak mengambil mata pelajarannya, tapi sepertinya lukanya serius. Tuan Malfoy sedang menuju kemari," jelas Daphne buru-buru. "Aku akan menuju kesana sekarang, ikut?"

Lebih ke karena penasaran dan bukan karena khawatir, Astoria membereskan buku-bukunya dan ikut pergi menuju sayap rumah sakit.

Ketika sudah sampai disana, ia dapat melihat sosok Draco yang sedikit lebih pucat daripada biasanya, dikelilingi oleh Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Tracey, Theo, dan Tuan Malfoy yang sudah tiba. Daphne dan Astoria segera menghampiri kasurnya.

"Tidak boleh lebih dari tujuh pengunjung!" Hardik Madam Pomfrey ketika melihat Daphne dan Astoria datang.

Mata Draco melirik kepadanya, dan ia otomatis berhenti. Setelah menghitung dalam hati sudah berapa orang yang menglilingi Draco termasuk kakaknya, Astoria berkata, "Aku akan kembali nanti."

Suaranya menarik perhatian para pengunjung.

Daphne menoleh, ia terlihat sedikit bersalah, "Oh, jangan, aku saja, lagipula kan kau yang—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Daphne." Astoria tersenyum kecil, lalu melambai kepada yang lain. "Selamat Siang, Tuan Malfoy, sampai nanti."

"Ah, tidak perlu pergi, Astoria," Lucius bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengambil tongkatnya dan menyuruhnya datang. "Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Dumbledore, nanti ibumu akan datang, Draco."

Dengan begitu ia pergi, dan Astoria duduk di tempat Lucius tadi.

Yang lain langsung melajutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terputus. Dan Draco dan Astoria menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan dan hanya merespons jika ditanya.

Setelah jam malam, Astoria kembali ke sisi Draco sendirian. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Astoria tidak yakin. Tapi hei, tunangannya terluka, bukan waktunya tertawa sambil bergosip ria di Ruang Rekreasi, kan? Ia disambut oleh Draco yang masih terbangun. Sinar cahaya bulan yang nyaris purnama jatuh menghiasi wajah pucat Draco.

"Lapar?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil. Di tangannya adalah keranjang berisi makanan berat, Astoria tadi sempat melihat Draco mengeluh ketika diberi makanan rumah sakit. Tidak berkelas, katanya.

Mata Draco melebar, "Terima kasih!" bisiknya. Ia buru-buru duduk dan menjulurkan tangannya yang sehat untuk merebut keranjang itu. Astoria mengedikkan bahu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bilang terima kasih.

Draco mengambil makanan pertama yang dapat diraihnya. Pasta. Dengan tidak sabar, ia membuka penutup kotaknya dan memergoh keranjang untuk mengambil sendok dan garpu.

"Hati-hati, masih panas." Astoria mengingatkan.

Draco menyuapkan pasta tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, dan _voila_! Jatuh. Pasta tersebut jatuh menodai pakaian rumah sakit putih bersih yang ia kenakan. Draco mengumpat. Lalu matanya menuju Astoria, dan Astoria bisa melihat malu, lapar, dan kesal bercampur aduk disana.

"Apakah harus kupanggil Pansy untuk datang menyuapkanmu?"

Astoria tidak bermaksud mengatakannya dengan nada sesinis itu. Tapi jujur, tidak ada rasa sesal berkecamuk dalam dirinya setelah mengatakannya. Bahkan ia merasa sedikit lebih lega. Tidak, melihat Pansy bersama Draco tidak menganggunya, dan tidak juga, dia tidak ingin Pansy yang dicabik-cabik oleh Hippogriff yang tadi melukai Draco. Tapi senang rasanya mengatakan itu.

Raut wajah Draco berubah dingin, dan Astoria membuang muka.

"Kalau kau cemburu—"

Kalimat Draco dipotong oleh dengusan Astoria. "Yang benar saja," gumamnya. Lalu ia bertemu lagi dengan mata Draco. Mata itu kali ini memancarkan sekilas rasa penasaran yang ditutupi oleh kedinginan semata.

Astoria menggeleng. Ia mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Draco dan menyendok satu suapan. Ia menjulurkan sendok itu ke Draco dan menunggunya membuka mulut. Draco memicingkan matanya ragu, namun ia tetap membuka mulut, dan Astoria tidak segan-segan menyuapinya perlahan, mata lurus-lurus memandang Draco.

Astoria menunggu sampai Draco tertidur sebelum ia kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi.

Keesokan harinya ketika makan siang di Aula Besar, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik ke Draco yang disuapkan oleh Pansy. Dari ujung matanya ia dapat melihat bahwa Draco juga tidak berusaha menyembunyikan lirikannya ke Astoria. Draco mengangkat alis kepadanya, dan Astoria membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

_Dapat kiriman gardenianya?_

_Dapat, terima kasih._

Lalu perhatian Draco kembali kepada Pansy, kembali mengeluh manja kepada Pansy yang mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

Astoria mengaduk supnya setengah hati sambil menggeleng tidak percaya. Sekali lagi kalungnya terasa menyesakkan.

_Munafik._

Akhir pekan Hogsmeade yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Draco dan teman-temannya sudah menyerahkan surat permohonan izin mereka kepada Profesor Snape dan sudah berjalan melewati jalan setapak menuju Hogsmeade.

"Oh, aku tidak sabar pergi ke Honeydukes lagi setelah sekian lama!" pekik Pansy senang dari sebelahnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mampir ke Scrivenshaft, Astoria nitip pena bulu Hippogriff," ujar Daphne dari belakangnya.

Rahang Draco mengeras.

Blaise tidak menahan tawanya. "Hippogriff, eh?"

"Baik sekali kau," Theo mengejek.

Daphne meninjunya. "Ulang tahunnya minggu ini, kalau tidak juga tidak akan kubelikan. Yang benar saja bulu Hippogriff, mahal tau," gerutunya.

"Kukira anak seperti Astoria akan lebih suka model Kasuari? Mereka cantik, bukan?" Tracey menunjuk ke poster diskon Scrivenshaft yang ditempel di etalase Honeydukes.

"Entahlah, kurasa Hippogriff lebih… berkesan?" kata Daphne seolah-olah tidak yakin, sekali-sekali matanya mengerling ke Draco. "Ayo, sebelum keburu ramai."

Daphne, Tracey, dan Pansy bergegas ke rak bagian coklat sementara Draco, Theo, dan Blaise berdiri berlama-lama di pintu masuk. "Si kecil ulang tahun, eh?" kata Blaise penuh makna kepada Theo. "Ayo cari hadiah, bung," ujarnya, dan dengan begitu mereka masuk berdampingan dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Draco menggeram sementara tangannya yang baru sembuh terasa gatal. Bulu Hippogriff, eh?

_Sialan kau, Astoria._

Hari Minggu itu betapa herannya Astoria ketika medapati burung hantu elegan milik Draco bertengger di lengan sofa tempat ia sedang bersantai, mengingat Draco juga berada di Ruang Rekreasi. Jarak mereka bahkan tidak sampai dua-puluh kaki.

Burung hantu tersebut—Ethan—meletakkan paket persegi panjang kurus di pangkuannya dan segera terbang ke majikannya, yang berusaha terlihat seolah-olah tidak memperhatikan. Astoria mengangkat alis kepadanya, namun Draco dengan sengaja mengacuhkannya dan kembali melanjutkan menulis esainya.

Astoria memungut paket tersebut dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah sarung tongkat berwarna hitam dengan bahan berkualitas tinggi. Ia mencoba mengenakan sarung itu dan ukurannya menyesuaikan sendiri dengan nyaman di lengannya.

Di bawah sarung tongkat, terdapat _note_ kecil dari Draco.

_Selamat ulang tahun ke-12, Astoria. _

_ -DM_

Begitu simpelnya ucapan itu. Ini bukan hadiah pertama Draco. Sebelum ini Draco pernah mengirimkan hadiah Natal dan Ulang Tahun. Seperti biasa, ucapannya tidak tertulis basa-basi lain. Hanya ucapan singkat. Kartu ini akan ia tempatkan bersama kartu-kartu dari Draco yang lain.

Kartu-kartu yang mengingatkannya secara konstan bahwa tunangan ini hanya permainan untuk mereka. Berakting seolah-olah kau peduli dan dipedulikan itu menyenangkan, bukan?

Astoria baru sadar akan datangnya Valentine setelah minggu pertama bulan Februari lewat. Astoria tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya sadar. Entah itu adalah cekikikan teman-teman sekamarnya atau kedipan penuh makna yang Pansy berikan kepada Draco, Astoria tidak yakin, walaupun dia lebih memilih pilihan pertama, tentu. Semenjak bertunangan dengan Draco, ia tidak pernah memberikannya hadiah Valentine. Tidak pernah terpikir, lebih tepatnya.

Lagipula untuk apa memberikan Draco Malfoy hadiah di hari Kasih Sayang? Masa bodoh tunangan atau tidak. Hari Kasih Sayang jelas-jelas dimaksudkan untuk mereka yang ingin merayakan hari tersebut dengan kasih sayang. Jadi ketika hari tersebut tiba, ia beraksud menghabiskan waktu setelah sekolah bergelung di depan perapian sambil meminum butterbeer yang ia ambil dari kakaknya.

Ruang Rekreasi sepi, kebanyakan orang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama kekasih masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali sang tunangannya yang ia yakini sedang bercumbu dengan Pansy di pojokan koridor lantai tiga. Betapa salahnya ia ketika Draco memasuki ruang rekreasi dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Ia langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa terdekat, menaikkan kakinya ke lengan sofa, dan terengah kecapekan.

Astoria menatapinya terang-terangan, dan membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Draco untuk menyadari kehadiran Astoria yang nyaris terbenam di dalam selimutnya.

"Kau tidak merayakan?" Draco bertanya basa-basi untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku sudah mengirim coklat untuk Dad dan Profesor Snape," balas Astoria. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Dan untuk Blaise."

Draco menggeram dan duduk tegak. "Kau tunanganku, Astoria. Tidak pantas memberikan coklat untuk laki-laki lain."

Astoria meletakkan butterbeernya. "Kau sendiri berpacaran dengan Pansy."

"Kau mengizinkanku untuk bermain bebas," debat Draco.

"Karena aku tidak peduli."

Draco tidak membalas.

Astoria menatap lidah-lidah api di perapian. "Kemana kalungmu?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Kalung itu menyesakkan."

Astoria tidak menahan tawanya. "Setuju, Draco, kalungnya menyesakkan."

"Lepas saja," usul Draco.

Astoria menoleh padanya, berusaha membaca apa yang sedang Draco pikirkan melihat dari raut wajahnya. Lucu rasanya melihat Draco yang selalu bersikap serius di sekitarnya. Jujur Astoria tidak suka dengan Draco yang selalu bersikap arogan, menurutnya Draco yang bersikap seolah-olah ia lebih hebat dari yang lain hanya karena ia berdarah murni dan memiliki banyak harta terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tidak," gumamnya pelan. Astoria memainkan liontin cantik itu di tangannya. "Kalungnya menyesakkan, memang, tapi tidak menyakitkan, kok."

Draco dapat mendengar makna tersembunyi di balik kalimatnya. Astoria lebih baik menggunakan kalung itu walaupun menyesakkan daripada tidak sama sekali. Kalung itu menjadi pengingatnya akan ketidak bebasan yang ia miliki, sehingga ia tidak usah repot memikirkan hal yang ada di luar lingkarannya.

Esok harinya Astoria merasa kalungnya lebih nyaman digunakan ketika ia melihat kerlipan hijau dari balik kerah seragam Draco.

Terjerat bersama lebih baik daripada terjerat sendirian.

Di tahun ke empat, Turnamen Triwizard sedang berlangsung di tengah musim dingin ini. Sementara teman-temannya berlalu-lalang panik mencari pasangan dansa, Draco menikmati musim dingin dengan seringai arogan. Siapa sih, yang tidak senang melihat Weasley mempermalukan diri di depan umum dengan aksi gagahnya mengajak sang Fleur Delacour ke Pesta Dansa Yule?

Ah, indahnya hidup.

"Draco, kau pergi dengan Pansy, kan?" tanya Theo sambil mengunyah coklat kodoknya.

Draco mengedikkan bahu. "Dia pikir aku akan pergi dengannya."

Theo tersedak. "Jangan-jangan kau kepikiran mengajak cewek lain?"

Draco menyeringai, "Kalo ada yang menarik, tentu."

"Siapa yang menarik?"

Draco dan Theo menengok ke sumber suara. Tracey muncul dari kamarnya dengan Witch Weekly di genggamannya.

"Pergi dengan siapa, kau?" tanya Theo, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tracey.

Tracey duduk di sofa sebelah Draco dan mengambil sebuah coklat kodok untuk dirinya. "Anak Beauxbatons. Darah-Murni, Dad mengenal keluarganya, dan dia tampan. Kau?"

"Millicent."

Draco mendengus. Millicent Bulstrode adalah versi perempuan dari Goyle. Theo masih lebih berkelas dari itu.

"Ha-ha, lucu," kata Tracey bosan sambil membuka-buka majalahnya. "Serius, siapa?"

"Salah satu teman si Veela," ujarnya. "Dan mari kita kembali lagi ke Draco. Bung, jangan macam-macam. Kau kan tahu sendiri dia bisa seperti apa sekalinya lepas kendali."

Draco meringis. Yah, Pansy yang menangis dan menjerit bukanlah sosok yang ingin ia hadapi.

"Memangnya Draco kenapa?" tanya Tracey tanpa melirik dari majalahnya.

"Ia bermaksud mengajak cewek lain ke Pesta Dansa," kata Theo. "Gila, kan?"

Tracey tidak menggerakkan satu jaripun ketika ia berkata, "Jangan bodoh, Draco, bukan kau yang harus menderita jika dia menangis tidak karuan nantinya." Ia lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Apa kalian sudah tahu Blaise mengajak siapa?"

"Astoria, kan?" Jawab Theo santai sambil membuka bungkus baru.

Draco duduk tegak. "Astoria Greengrass?"

"Ada berapa Astoria di Hogwarts, Draco?" Tracey menggeleng tidak percaya. "Cara mengajaknya juga romantis sekali. Blaise masuk ke kelas Ramuan dan berlutut kepada Astoria menggunakan tuxedo di tengah pelajaran."

"Taruhan Astoria bilang iya hanya untuk menjada harga diri Blaise," kata Draco licik.

Heh, berlutut kepada wanita. Murahan sekali.

"Yang membuatku penasaran adalah kenapa Snape membiarkannya?" Theo menggaruk hidungnya bosan.

Tracey tertawa, "Ia memberi Slytherin 10 poin atas 'Keberanian'-nya. Tapi sebagai balasan kita dikurangi 20 poin oleh McGonnagall karena Blaise bolos Transfigurasi untuk melakukannya."

"Rasakan," gerutu Draco.

Tracey dan Theo bertukar pandang dan mengedikkan bahu.

Ketika hari H tiba, sulit bagi Draco untuk mengabaikan gadis berumur 12 tahun yang menggunakan dress manis selutut berwarna _spring green _yang memeluk tubuhnya namun jatuh lepas dari bagian pinggang kebawah. Di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya lengkap _corsage_ berawarna senada namun lebih tua satu _tone_.

Rambutnya yang panjang ia biarkan menggerai lepas dengan jepit serupa dengan _corsage_ di tangannya supaya tidak terlalu polos.

Astoria terlihat cantik.

Dan yang sedang berdansa dengannya adalah Blaise. Blaise juga memakai baju.

Mereka berdansa pelan, mengikuti irama dari the Weird Sisters. Dari balik bahu Blaise—entah bagaimana Asoria bisa sampai—sang Greengrass menatapnya tajam. Membuat Draco kehilangan tempo dansanya sendiri dengan Pansy.

"Draco? Ada apa?"

Draco melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Pansy, mata tidak bergerak. "Aku haus, boleh ambilkan minum?"

Pansy merengut, namun ia tetap pergi mengambil minum sementara Draco memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dengan mata menatap tajam kepada Astoria, menunggu sampai mereka menyelsaikan dansa mereka.

"Mereka menggemaskan, bukan?" Tracey muncul disebelahnya, _heels_ sudah lama terlupakan. Ia meneguk air putih dinginnya dan bersandar ke bahu Draco dengan lelah. "Aku kagum dengan usahanya menggunakan _heels_ setinggi itu. Pasti kakinya sakit. Tahu tidak apa lagi yang menyakitkan? Profesor Snape menolak dansa dariku! Padahal ia sendiri tidak memiliki pasangan sama sekali. Aku kan hanya bersimpati dan ingin berbuat baik."

Mengabaikan bagian Snape, mata Draco turun mengecek _heels_ yang dimaksud. Tumitnya yang terekspos sudah memerah, dan Draco yakin lambat laun kaki itu akan lecet. Bagaimana bisa Blaise tidak menyadarinya? Bodoh.

"Ini, Draco," Pansy datang membawa minumnya.

Draco mengambil minuman itu sementara Tracey mengajak Pansy berbincang-bincang. "Kalian senang malam ini?"

"Oh ini malam yang sangat menyenangkan!" pekik Pansy bahagia. "Dan Draco sangat baik sepanjang malam, tapi kurasa ia sudah lelah." Wajahnya berubah khawatir. "Apakah kau ingin kembali, Draco? Sudah nyaris tengah malam."

Mata Draco tidak sekalipun meninggalkan Astoria yang terkikik mendengar gurauan Blaise. "Kau duluan saja," katanya ketus.

Jika Pansy membalas ucapannya, Draco sudah tidak mendengar lagi. Ia sudah keburu meninggalkan lantai dansa menuju halaman luar. Udara musim dingin di malam hari menerpa wajahnya, dan Draco menghabiskan _butterbeer_ dari Pansy dengan satu tegukan.

_Astoria, kau penyihir kecil cerdik can—jelek sialan! _

Di satu hari Astoria datang kepadanya penuh perhatian padahal bukan untuk tontonan orang, dan di hari yang lain ia pergi ke pelukan orang lain seperti tidak ada apa-apa! Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan itu? Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat, senyum sinis ala Draco Malfoy merekah di wajahnya. Astoria pikir ia sangat cerdik, eh, mempermainkan seperti ini? Lihat saja. Ia adalah Draco Malfoy, ia sudah terlahir lebih baik daripada Blaise Zabini. Tidak sulit baginya menyenangkan Astoria seperti layaknya tunangan baik yang berbakti.

Dan dengan begitu, ia kembali lagi ke dalam kastil, sempat melewati si gadis Weasley yang berdansa dengan—pft, Longbottom? Anak itu pasti putus asa.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Draco meluruskan dasinya dan berjalan menuju Blaise dan Astoria. Ia menepuk pundak Astoria dan berdehem, "Boleh aku berdansa denganmu, Astoria?"

Oh, andai Draco memiliki kamera untuk menjepret ekspresi Astoria.

Astoria menengok kepada Blaise datar, seolah-olah menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu atau mengambil tindakan, dan Blaise cepat bereaksi. "Maaf, Malfoy, tapi Astoria kencanku untuk malam ini."

Draco tertawa mencibir. "Maaf, Zabini, tapi Astoria adalah tunanganku untuk seumur hidup."

Dari ujung matanya Draco dapat bersumpah Astoria terlihat sedikit terkesan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Draco mengambil tangan Astoria, dan mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ke tengah lantai dansa. Astoria meletakkan tangannya di bahu Draco, siap berdansa, dan dengan luwes Draco mengangkat tubuh Astoria dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Lepas sepatumu," ucap Draco sambil berjalan menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Bodo amat dengan Blaise. Ia bisa membusuk sendirian di lantai dansa seperti orang bego dan Draco tidak akan peduli.

Jika Astoria kaget, ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Ia hanya menurut kepadanya dan meraih untuk melepas sepatunya. Draco berhenti sebentar di koridor untuk memudahkannya. Astoria berusaha menarik sepatunya, namun ia meringis kesakitan. "Turunkan aku, Draco," katanya.

Draco perlahan menurunkan tunangannya dan membiarkannya duduk di atas tembok marmer rendah yang membatasi koridor dengan halaman kastil. Secara instingtif ia melepaskan jubah pesta hitam beludru miliknya dan menyelimuti bahu Astoria seperti yang ia lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu. Kemudia ia berlutut, meraih kaki Astoria, hendak melepas sepatu keramat yang selalu dipakai wanita hanya karena tuntutan _fashion_ belaka.

"Kukira orang sepertimu tidak akan membuang harga diri dan berlutut kepada seorang wanita?" tanya Astoria setengah bercanda.

Draco membuang wajah, "Tidak termasuk membuang harga diri kalau aku yang melakukannya."

"Ah, logika Malfoy," angguk Astoria seperti seolah-olah ia mengerti.

"Kalau sakit bilang," kata Draco. Tangannya yang satu menyentuh pergelangan kakinya dan yang lain perlahan menarik sepatu itu selembut mungkin.

Astoria tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mempererat jubah Draco kepada tubuhnya dan mendongak melihat bulan di langit. Kalau sakit bilang, eh?

Satu sepatu sudah lepas, Astoria berhasil menahan ringisannya. Draco meletakkan sepatu tinggi itu dan pindah ke sepatu yang lain.

"Apakah memarnya parah?" tanya Astoria.

Draco mengecek sekilas, "Kurasa yang kanan sudah lecet. Berapa centi sepatu itu?"

"Dua belas," gumam Astoria, lalu ia membela diri. "Blaise sangat tinggi."

"Makanya cari kencan yang setinggi denganmu," gerutu Draco. Satu lagi sudah lepas. Ha, makan itu, sepatu.

"Harry Potter lumayan pendek. Dan anak Gryffindor yang sering meledakkan sesuatu itu." Astoria memungut sepatunya sementara Draco meraih dan mengancingkan jubahnya yang masih digunakan Astoria supaya tidak lepas-lepas dari bahu kecil Astoria ketika Draco menggendongnya lagi.

"Kau mau pergi dengan Darah-Campuran seperti mereka?" Draco menyerngit jijik, ia berputar balik dan berganti arah. Tujuan utama sekarang adalah sayap rumah sakit.

Astoria menyengir, "Apapun yang dapat membuatmu kesal, Draco."

"Apakah karena itu kau pergi dengan Blaise?" nada Draco berubah serius, sambil sesekali melirik dingin kepada Astoria yang terdiam di bawah tatapannya.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Astoria menjawab setelah perlahan memikirkan jawabannya. "Kurasa begitu. Bosan kan, kalau permainannya begini-begini saja?"

"Permainan apa?" Mata Draco menyipit.

Jari Astoria bergantian menunjuk kepada Draco dan dirinya. "Kau dan aku, apapun yang ada di antara kita, lebih mirip permainan daripada hubungan sungguhan."

"Tunangan kita adalah hal yang serius, Greengrass."

"Tunangan kita adalah hubungan politik antara dua keluarga Darah-Murni untuk menjaga keturunan, Malfoy," balas Astoria sama dinginnya, mengabaikan rasa sesak di dadanya yang makin menjadi. "Jangan katakan kau serius memendam perasaan untukku. Kau hanya anak egois yang tidak suka melihat miliknya diambil."

Draco mendorong pintu masuk dengan tubuhnya dan menghempaskan Astoria ke kasur terdekat, membuatnya menjatuhkan sepatunya. Ia mendorong bahu Astoria dan menciumnya kasar. Ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Astoria bertindak cepat dan mendorong tubuh Draco jauh-jauh. Matanya membesar kaget, _shock_ dan marah bercampur di ekspresi wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Draco sendiri tampak lupa diri, namun egonya telah merasuki dirinya dan Draco menutupi rasa malu dan bersalahnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu," bisik Astoria parau.

"Kau milikku, Greengrass."

"Tidak," bantah Astoria, menahan air mata yang siap tumpah. "Aku tidak sudi menjadi milikmu. Kau "

Draco meraih dan menggenggam liontin di kalung Astoria, mendekatkan jarak antara wajah mereka. "Kalau begitu akan kudapatkan kau." Draco berbisik persis di telinganya, "Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku."

Astoria memejamkan mata, membiarkan air matanya jatuh. "Kau tidak akan bisa, Malfoy," bisiknya. "Semakin kau mendekat, aku akan semakin menjauh."

"Akan ku kejar kau sampai ujung dunia," geram Draco. "Kau _akan_ menjadi milikku, Astoria. Bukan hanya sebagai tunanganku. Akan kurebut hatimu sampai kau rela mendidih di neraka bersamaku."

"Kenapa?"

Begitu simpel, begitu mudah. Namun pertanyaan itu seolah-olah menampar Draco bangun. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari liontin Astoria dan perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari Astoria. Saat itulah Draco benar-benar melihat tunangannya sebagai Astoria Greengrass. Gadisnya yang masih muda, takut, dan hancur.

Selama ini di mata Draco, Astoria adalah tunangannya yang bertopeng dewasa, yang jika seandainya keberatan dengan hubungan ini, ia cukup dewasa untuk mengerti kepentingannya dan menerima perintah dari orang tuanya dengan ringan hati.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat keengganan pada Astoria dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Bahkan ketika situasi tidak mengharuskannya untuk berada di sisi Draco sekalipun, hal itu tidak pernah menghentikan Astoria untuk tidak hadir di sisinya.

"Kenapa, Draco?" tanya Astoria lagi, lebih memaksa sekarang.

Draco membuka mulut, siap menjawab. Namun ia menutup mulutnya lagi. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya sekarang, Draco bisa jamin semua itu akan menjadi omong kosong belaka tanpa dasar yang jelas. Astoria akan bisa membaca omong kosong itu, dan akan muak padanya.

Air mata Astoria berlinang turun. Ia melepaskan jubah Draco dari pundaknya dan melompat turun dari kasur, membiarkan kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun menyentuh marmer dingin. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, melewati Draco yang masih terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Sambil berjalan ia menarik paksa kalungnya, mencerai-beraikan rantai perak yang menjalin kalung tersebut dan berhenti untuk menaruh sang kalung di kasur terdekat.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Draco parau.

"Jauh darimu," jawab Astoria dingin, menusuk tajam hati Draco.

Langkah Astoria semakin tidak terdengar seiring menjauhnya dia dari Draco, sampai akhirnya langkah itu benar-benar hilang. Saat itulah Draco meremas kemejanya kencang.

_Jangan pergi._

Astoria tidak akan kembali. Tidak sekarang. Ia sudah membuka paksa jeratannya. Ia akan terbang bebas.

Draco berputar balik, memungut kalung Astoria, dan mendobrak pintu sayap rumah sakit paksa, langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa menjadi semakin cepat sampai ia berlari sepanjang koridor menuju Ruang Rekreasi.

_Kau ingin tahu kenapa, Astoria? Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku ingin menjeratmu disini bersamaku?_

Berlari melewati Profesor McGonnagall, melewati Profesor Moody, Draco berlari mengabaikan teriakan atau perintah untuk berhenti.

_Tapi sebelum itu, tahukah kau mengapa rasanya sesak sekali melihatmu jauh di luar genggamanku? Tidak, aku tidak akan bertingkah klise dan bertanya mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. _

Draco menggumamkan kata sandinya dan segera memasuki Ruang Rekreasi, dimana Astoria baru saja hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"Astoria," engah Draco lelah. Rambutnya berantakan, kemejanya berantakan, dan keringat membasahi wajahnya yang merah.

Astoria membeku di tempat. Tangannya yang mendorong pintu jatuh terkulai lemas. Ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku lelah, Draco, selamat malam."

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa," Draco berkata tegas. "Biarkan aku menjelaskan kenapa."

_Karena itu jangan pergi._

Astoria tertawa. Tawanya dingin dan menusuk tegangnya malam. "Baik, jelaskan." Walaupun mengatakannya sesadis mungkin, Astoria tidak memendam harapannya yang terbesit sekilas.

Dan Draco sudah siap untuk mengatakan semuanya. Untuk membiarkan alam mengambil tindakan. Tapi pada detik terakhir, ekspresi Draco kembali berubah tenang. Beranikah Draco mengambil risiko pada hal yang tidak pasti?

Tidak.

Setelah bernapas lebih tenang, Draco membuka mulut. "Tahu tidak, kurasa lebih baik kita lupakan saja. Malam ini malam yang melelahkan, kita tidak berpikir jernih."

Harapan itu jatuh, retak, dan hancur. _Shattered, _bersamaan dengan hati Draco ketika memerhatikan mata Astoria yang membulat dengan sorot kepedihan mendalam.

Astoria meneguk ludah sementara tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Tentu saja begitu. Tentu saja! Oh betapa bodohnya ia!

"Baiklah." Astoria bahkan tidak susah-susah memasang topengnya. Ia tersenyum getir, segetir yang ia bisa dibalik sakit hatinya. "Mandilah dengan air hangat, kalau kau kecapekan bisa gawat, besok pelajaran pertama McGonnagall, kan?"

_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak peduli._

Astoria mengedip padanya. "Selamat malam Draco."

Astoria membanting pintu, bersandar, dan merosot duduk. Meremas gaunnya yang sudah kehilangan kecantikannya, Astoria menangis hebat.

Cinta itu rasa sakit yang begitu indah, bukan?

Melihat hal itu sebagai jeratan yang menyiksa jiwa, Draco dan Astoria memalsukan cinta mereka tanpa mencoba membaca arti-arti terselubung di balik semua gestur kecil mereka. Tapi bodoh sekali mencoba menghindari jeratan itu ketika mereka sudah terjebak bersama dari awal.

Bodoh sekali jika mengatakan bahwa mereka terpaksa melakukannya, jika padahal dari awal tidak ada satupun dari langkah mereka yang menunjukkan keraguan.

Draco tahu itu, dan Astoria tahu itu.

Tapi di balik cinta mereka, Astoria menolak untuk melihat kenyataan. Draco tetaplah sosok munafik yang egois, yang tidak ingin Astoria pergi karena menurut sang Malfoy, Astoria adalah miliknya. Bukan sebagai siapa-siapa, hanya properti yang dapat dibanggakan belaka.

Dan Draco sendiri juga menolak untuk berhenti berpura-pura. Karena jika mereka melakukannya dengan serius, akan lebih menyakitkan nantinya jika saja hubungan itu gagal, bukan?

Dan bagaikan lingkaran, mereka kembali lagi ke sangkar awal. Kembali terjerat bersama.

The End

* * *

Aku balik! Setelah melewati tahun UN, aku balik! Mengbaikan kenyataan bahwa gak ada yang kenal aku, terima kasih udah baca! Kritik membangun sangat diterima! Silakan tanya-tanya kalo ada yang masih gak ngerti!

Love,

Raiha

p.s. Ada yang inget snow-leopard0 yang pernah nulis Tale of Otter, Tale of Ferret? Kaka, if you're reading this, get your ass back here soon! Stay safe!


End file.
